


Dessert

by Romhack0101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Family talk, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: It was just one innocent little line. Turning into a misunderstanding. Poor Blueberry. He can't get a break.Still... He still wonders what the future would hold. For now, now is what must be focused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be as harsh as you could.
> 
> I’m sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

**Blueberry's PoV**

" **Having a nice time, Blueberry?** "

Why did I get use to that? That nickname? I sighed, as the glitched clone of me just sat across from me, giving me a loving look. It almost makes me uncomfortable, if it wasn't for the fact that I felt like I _had to_ go out...

Or else...

"Of course!" I reply, almost enthusiastically. Though, I really am having a nice time, now that I think about it. I sighed. Just looking down at my plate, "I wish I could've cooked this myself, though."

" **Tacos, right? Isn't this nicer though?** " The glitch said, poking at his food, " **Either way, I'm glad.** "

I nearly wince. Right. I looked down, also poking at my food. I began to mess with it. Missing home, missing my brother. I haven't seen him since...

" **Let's just skip dinner.** " He said, chuckling lightly, " **And go right to the dessert.** "

Silence.

My eyesockets widen.

What!? What does he mean by that!?

" **Oh waiter!** " He called, waving, " **Come here!** "

"N-No, wait--I'm still hungry!" I cry, feeling heat on my cheekbones, "Let's wait 'till later for the sweets!"

" **Aw, come on, Blueberry.** " He said, his smile widening, " **Don't be like that.** "

He chuckled and continued to wave for the waiter.

I buried my skull into my bandanna.

This can't be happening.

The waiter came, then the glitch looked at me, keeping his huge smile.

... Cute.

" **My date and I would like the dessert menu.** " He said, leaning forward, staring at me, " **Do you have anything with Blueberries in it?** "

Silence.

Oh... I... I thought...

"Right away." The waiter said, and walked away. Error and I were left alone.

More silence.

"... Th-That's what you meant?" I asked, studdering, "That phrse means something else, y-you know?"

" **It does?** " He asked, tilting his head, " **I just want something sweet.** "

"Y-Yes, but don't you know it also means that you wanna take me to bed?" I asked, nervous, "Right?"

More silence.

" **Ew, really?** " He said, and gave a disgusted look, " **Those guys are perverts. I never knew you had such a mind, Blueberry.** "

Really?

He knows what _that_ is, but doesn't know that the phrase means the same thing?

"You've heard it, but never thought it to be in that way?" I asked, seeming shocked, "I'll... Let it pass, but don't scare me like that next time."

" **I wouldn't do it, Blueberry.** " He said, frowning, " **A little pervert you are.** "

I groaned. Burying my skull into the table as the waiter came. Error ordered something ( still has blueberries in it ), and I ordered a milkshake.

They walked off, and Error went back to staring at me with a dark blue hue on his cheekbones.

More silence.

I either forgot about his fear of touch, or that I know it so well that it came as a shock.

I don't know which is worse.

Either way, it was right back to that comfortable ( or uncomfortable ) silence that I got use to so much as Error and I spent at the anti-void.

" **I'd rather spend the days with you like this...** " He said, chuckling lightly, pushing his plate aside. " **Together, along side you. Do you think that... We could... Ya know... Make a family?** "

What...?

" **I mean... I won't make babies with you, or anything, but...** " He said, looking down on the table, " **If we ever DO make a family... What would it be like?** "

He's... Already thinking of our future.

" **I mean, sure, I could look ahead...** " He said, opening a window, but it was Underfell, and it was completely empty, " **... But I can't see what my own future is like. I wanna sit there. In the anti-void. Forever. With you. Have a family... But... This... I can't... Would you be happy with me? As... My spouse?** "

Wait... Did he just...?

It was silent like usual, and I watched in honest shock... What... Do I say?

This is a huge decision. _My future_ depends on this.

I don't wanna break his heart.

Would he kill me, leave me in the anti-void alone again, or...?

But I also don't wanna be with him for the rest of my life--or eternity for that matter.

What do I do? What do I say?

Finally, our desserts came just in time.

We focused on that for the time being. As we ate out desserts. I thought about what I should say, and do as we ate. I thought about how I felt about him.

I don't wanna break his heart, and get him mad at me, but I also don't want to be with him. Well. His glitches are pretty funny, and his puns are kind of funny as well, and he only makes them when he fights or in a good mood. Sure, he's mean, and he did kidnap me, but only to clear out these so-called " _glitches_ " Of the multi-verse. I could easily manipulate him into not deleting so much, but only a little. I'm the only one who could do that, and that's... It.

He's funny. He's cool...

Kind... Of cute too.. 

Do I wanna be with him for the rest of my life though? Just to save the multi-verse from him?

More silence.

" **These blueberries are sour as hell.** " He said, almost disgusted, then just scooped the blueberries out, " **I hope you're not that sour when we DO have kids.** "

"Really?" I asked, seeming suprised, "You're scared of touch, aren't you?"

" **Ever heard of adoption? I could kidnap another kid for us.** "

"Oh stars, Error no!"

He burst into laughter, slamming the table.

" **Only if you want it, Blueberry. Only your wish.** "

He went back to eating.

I stared.

Silence.

"For now... Let's just focus on now." I say, stirring the milkshake, "The relationship."

" **You're right.** " He said, chuckling lightly, " **Too early for kids.** "

With that, we went back into eating/drinking our desserts. I smiled as I watch Error eat his, making a mess on his cheekbones. I couldn't help but giggle. He gave me the weirdest look, but ignored it. He looks so cute with the way he looks.

More silence.

For now, I am happy. Eating dessert with my date.

**X-X-X-X**

**End**


End file.
